mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
The Cast That Dreams Are Made Of
thumb|300px|right Cast *'Shawn Chatfield as "Johnny"' *'Rocco Botte as "Bennie The Hump"' *'Derrick Acosta as "Johnny's Partner" and "The Mustache' *'Garrett Hunter as "The Captain"' Synopsis The Mega64 skit "The Cast That Dreams Are Made Of" is supposed to be a tale of a classic gumshoe/Dick Tracy character investigating what happened to the now long-gone Dreamcast game system. The video begins with the classic detective story intro, and is filmed entirely in B&W, using a filter to make it look aged. The dialogue is spoken in terms of 20th Century vernacular, with the exception of terms like "VMU," "sup" and mentions of a "Game Boy Micro." Scene 1 The skit begins as mentioned in the text above, with the classic detective story introduction. Shawn is sitting at a desk dressed as a Dick Tracy-esque detective, and staring at the door. The camera pans to the image of a lovely 20th Century lady sauntering into the office wearing a sunhat. She shuts the door with an abrupt thump behind her, and the music in the background reaches a crescendo. Shawn asks "What can I do you for?" And the lady replies: "I'm looking for a detective, the hotel gave me your name." Shawn, looking slightly surprised by what the lady just said, answers: "Well, what is it that you need a detective for?" The lady mentions that she wants to find a gaming console which is white, with a little red squiggly on it. Shawn hands the issue off to Derrick, his partner, who gleefully expresses his interest in the case. The lady drops 200 dollars on the table, and then Shawn replies: "That will be just fine." Scenes 2, 3 & 4 A telephone rings with a distinct echo, as we see Derrick's character walking out on what appears to be a port. Suddenly, as if out of thin air, he is quickly strangled from behind as the music reaches another crescendo. The ringing telephone is answered by Shawn, who receives the news that his partner, Derrick, has been murdered. Shawn quickly rushes to the port to speak with a captain, Garrett. The camera cuts to Derrick, dead on the floor as Garrett shows Shawn the murder weapon, a Dreamcast controller with a CDM microphone. Shawn says "They don't make these anymore." Before stating that the controller was a Sega Dreamcast controller, circa 1999. Shawn thinks he may know who could have supplied the weapon. Scene 5 The scene opens with Shawn 'walking to a house. It is said that the person here "may have even been the one chump who bought the Sega CD." The door opens, ''and Shawn''' is greeted by Bennie The Hump, played by Rocco Botte.' Bennie '''seems tense. He lets '''Shawn' in, and when he hears the word "Dreamcast" needing to be asked about, a nervous look shoots across his face. Dialogue continues, with Shawn asking Bennie what he is hiding, and discovering that it is a VMU. Shawn, pressing Bennie for answers, threatens to delete Bennie's chao which is saved on his VMU. After increased threats and some slaps, Bennie reveals that he sold his Dreamcast to "some guy" with Power Stone, who promised better prices than GameStop. The guy is called "The Mustache," and Bennie reveals where he is hiding. Scene 6 Shawn is at the house, opens the door and sees his partner holding a Dreamcast and controller. He is shocked, his partner apologizes, and then tears off his fake mustache, humorously revealing a fully grown actual mustache. He tells Shawn that he would never understand his motives, and his desire to play games on a system that just isn't around anymore. Then he mentions that he was waiting the longest time just to purchase one, and then they suddenly became unavailable. "Hey You! Pikachu was sh*t!" he says. After hearing this, Shawn declares that he is taking the Dreamcast, and after Derrick asks "What about me, then?" he promptly shoots him. Cue Derrick's dramatic death, and his last words: "Johnn--y" in a hushed voice. Music crescendo. Concluding Scene Shawn is back at the office, with the newly acquired Dreamcast sitting on his desk, thinking. He was just thinking about loading up the Dreamcast game Chu Chu Rocket, when the lady from the opening of the skit enters. She expresses gratitude, and then points a gun at Shawn. He asks about the money, and the lady replies: "There is no money, Johnny, you got played." Shawn says: "You're telling me..." and then explains how none of what unfolded in the cased added up. The lady replies: "And it never will, Johnny, it never wil-" turning away before her sentence is completed. An epitaph to the Dreamcast is spoken by Shawn, who bills the Dreamcast as a system that "The world just wasn't ready" to have. The viewer could consider the chorus of "SEGAAAAA" at the close of video by Rocco, Derrick and''' Shawn''' to be a requiem of sorts, due to Shawn's humbling words about the console. Trivia *"The Cast That Dreams Are Made Of" is the only Mega64 skit to date that is filmed entirely in B&W. *The skit was filmed for the 10th anniversary of the Dreamcast, which was released on September 9, 1999 in North America. *The skit is one of two Dreamcast skits, "Nuttin' But A Dreamcast" which was a music video, and Shenmue both of which appear on Version 1. Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos